The present invention relates to a bail of a spinning reel for fishing.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the rotor 8 of a conventional spinning reel for fishing is rotatably supported in a fixed position by the body 9 of the reel, while the spool 7 of the reel is supported for backward and forward movement. A bail 11 is attached by bail cams (not shown) and bail levers (not shown) to arms 10 and 10' which are symmetrically provided on the peripheral portion of the rotor, so that the bail can be swung up and down. When fishline (not shown) wound on the spool 7 is unwound, the bail 11 remains swung down as shown by a two-dot chain line in FIG. 3. When fishline is wound on the spool 7, the bail 11 remains swung up as shown by a full line in FIG. 3. When the rotor 8 is rotated to wind the fishline on the spool 7, the bail 11 is rotated together with the rotor. The bail remains protruded outward in a direction from the center of the rotation of the rotor.
Since the conventional bail 11 is made of a relatively-heavy solid wire of stainless steel, duralumin, titanium, or the like, the utilization of the conventional bail limits weight reduction of the spinning reel. Moreover, since the weight of the assembly of the rotor 8 and the bail 11 is nonuniformly distributed, it is very difficult to establish the proper rotative balance of the assembly.